Réalité Tordue
by Kamikazee
Summary: BtVS/Harry Potter A single moment can effect the entire fabric of reality as we know it. Willow-centric
1. Ripples 1

Réalité Tordue  
Chapter 1 - Ripples  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: All characters and situation relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and many others. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc own anything relating to the Harry Potter universe. No copyright infringement was desired as this is a piece of non- profit fan fiction. Summary: A single moment can affect the entire fabric of reality as we know it. Author's Notes: Completely AU. I wrote this about a month ago, and have just recently gotten a blast of inspiration. Used to be The Ripple Effect. Note 2: In case you're wondering, Réalité Tordue is French for Twisted Reality. Rating: PG  
  
~  
  
It's amazing how one event can affect everything. It's like a ripple, spreading, and each ring is bigger than the previous, until nothing is the same, everything is warped. Often times, these events are so small, so seemingly unimportant that we don't even notice as they pass us by.  
  
I suppose that's what allows for the infinite number of alternate realities floating about in the space-time continuum, separated only by the thin veil of reality. But there are some those random few, who are interspaced across everything that exists outside the boundaries of reality. Those few aren't fooled by the barriers created to separate, those few pass through them as if they were nothing more than air. I am one of those few.  
  
If you've ever told yourself that what you do is inconsequential, you're wrong. Every person in this world in responsible for causing an endless number of ripples that eventually effect each and every life form in existence. Every accountant, child, dentist and hooker shapes the fabric of space, time and subsistence.  
  
Our story begins in a small town that is much more than what it appears to be on the surface. It's amazing, how a small, unassuming 10-year-old girl managed to cause such a split in the realities of this universe. But, yet again, appearances are often deceiving.  
  
The ripple has only just begun.  
  
~  
  
The family was unnaturally quiet as they sat about calmly eating their dinner. It seemed on the surface to be a sweet young family. The mother and father both successful psychiatrists, their only daughter an abnormally intelligent ten year old. But things aren't always as they seem: the mother had a legacy she believed would disappear if she ignored it, the father was cold and uncaring to his daughter, and the daughter herself, a victim of constant bullying and too little attention.  
  
So what seemed like a normal, hard-working Jewish family was actually not. For the Rosenburg's were anything but normal and Ira's seemingly normal wife was anything but Jewish. Had they known what would come of the dinner conversation about to take place, perhaps it would have been different; as they say, hindsight is 20/20. But it is not our decision to make; we simply observe the consequences.  
  
"Momma," came the shy, unassuming voice of ten-year-old Willow Rosenburg; her red hair falling across bright emerald eyes. "Can I go over to Jesse's for a sleepover on Friday night?"  
  
Sheila Rosenburg looked up sharply, shocked by the sudden deja vu of herself and- no, she wouldn't think about that, it was in the past. "No, Willow," was the terse reply she gave her daughter, who reminded her so much of her departed sister.  
  
"But, Momma!" the child cried out in alarm, "I've done real well on all my school work and you know Jesse's mom doesn't mind having Xander and I over there! Please!" Willow Rosenburg was not an easy to upset child, but when it came to her friends her emotions knew no boundaries.  
  
"That's my answer, Willow," came the curt response, controlled in Sheila's attempt to reign in the memories that invade her mind at the thought of another red-haired girl and her two best friends. "You're far to old to be having sleepovers with boys. It's just not right."  
  
"NO!!!!!" came the frustrated howl from the child, her redhead temper showing itself in an odd burst. "Xander and Jesse are my best friends and I don't care if they're boys!" Willow stamped to her feet knocking her chair to the ground. Her father looked up with a blank expression on his face before returning to his food.  
  
"That's it!" Sheila exclaimed to her daughter, whom she was determined to stop from making the same mistakes she had, "I don't want you playing with those two anymore, they're a bad influence on you!"  
  
Willow glared at her mother, chest heaving in anger and sweat beading down her small forehead. Her small, bright green eyes narrowed with pent up rage. With an ear-cracking explosion the glass pitcher filled with water on the table between them exploded into crystal shards, which flew outwards. Only one of the table's occupants ducked, Ira Rosenburg throwing both arms over his head in self-protection as he crouched beneath the table.  
  
The mother and daughter, on the other hand, simply stared in shock at each other, their anger forgotten in momentary surprise. Sheila Rosenburg's expression turned quickly to horror, realization of who was responsible for the explosion, and what that meant, covering her features. Willow Rosenburg's expression held a look of child-like awe, also knowing deep down inside what, or in this case who, had caused the destruction of her mother's prized crystal vase.  
  
A crushing silence descended on the Rosenburg household. It pressed in on the residents from all sides, daring them to break its stony hold. Ira Rosenburg raised himself wordlessly from his position on the ground, starring with shock at the glass shatters throughout the kitchen. Realization dawned on his face and was quickly turned to wrath.  
  
"You said she was normal!" came his screamed statement directed at his wife, "You said she wasn't like you! You said she wasn't another freak!" Ira Rosenburg's normally apathetic face was scrunched up in distaste.  
  
"Ira," came Sheila's mumbled reply, "I didn't know, I couldn't have possibly imagined..." It was obvious that the red-haired woman was still in shock at her daughter's outbreak. There had been no sign before now, none at all.  
  
"I don't care!" Ira's screaming voice cut through her reverie, "I won't have that thing in my house! Get her out! Get her out!" The slightly balding, middle-aged man stormed out of the room, leaving mother and daughter. Willow was horribly confused and hurt. What had she done wrong? Why was her father yelling like that?  
  
"Momma?" came the scared, inquisitive voice of the young girl. "Momma, what's going on?" She looked up at her mother with wide emerald orbs.  
  
"Willow," was the reply snapped at the 10-year-old, "Pack some stuff in a bag, right now." Sheila had made her decision. She couldn't handle something like this. She had left that world behind years ago, now it was time to get rid of the only reminder. That was no longer her world and she didn't want anything to do with it anymore, even if that meant leaving her daughter there.  
  
~  
  
Remus Lupin was quietly reading in his out of the way cabin. He liked it best out here, away from the noise and smoke of the city. There were very few people around, allowing the werewolf a freedom he was not often granted.  
  
Of course, while he loved the isolation and the liberty it allowed him, he couldn't help but feel the stab of loneliness. If only Violet hadn't left. No, he wasn't going to go down that path; Violet had left, changed her name even, suppressed her witchcraft and even married a Jewish muggle, last he heard. He remembered the day he had gotten her letter; no, not her letter, Sheila Rosenburg's letter. She wasn't the same woman anymore; she was no longer Violet Evans...  
  
A knocking on his front door startled Remus out of thoughts of his first and only love. The sadness he had been wallowing in was quickly pushed out of the way by surprise and curiosity. Who would be calling on him? The only people who ever called on him didn't use the door. He stood up, his tall, lanky frame stretching out, and placed his book on a nearby table.  
  
Reaching out one long-fingered, callous hand, Remus Lupin turned the doorknob and twisted open the oak slab, beginning to politely greet however had come to call.  
  
"He..." he almost immediately trailed off, surprise covering his handsome features as he took in the woman who had told him 9 years ago that she wanted nothing to do with him. "Violet?" It was a shock-filled whisper, as though he was afraid that if he talked to loud, she would disappear.  
  
"Remus," was the terse reply from Violet Evans, now Sheila Rosenburg, "Here, take her. She's not welcome in my life." With that, Sheila stubbornly set her jaw and pushed Willow into the brown-haired werewolf. She quickly turned to leave, wanting to be rid of this terrible reminder of her past as soon as possible.  
  
"Violet!" Remus cried after her, horribly bewildered at the fact that his ex-love had just thrown a small girl into his arms. "Wh.... What?" Sheila turned around to take one last look at the two.  
  
"She's your daughter, Remus," was her shouted reply as she continued on her stride to her car, "I don't want to take care of the freak anymore." With that Sheila Rosenburg entered her car and drove away, hoping with all her might that she would never see the two again.  
  
Willow Rosenburg and Remus Lupin were left horribly dazed in the doorway to a small wooden shack surrounded by trees. Neither of them was coherent at the time but had they been, they might have realized that this was just the beginning.  
  
The ripple simply established the foundation.  
  
~  
  
So, what do you think? The idea just hit me that Willow Rosenburg sounded a lot like Lily Evans-Potter. My imagination ran away with it and I got this. Tell me what you think. Should I continue?  
  
~Kamikazee 


	2. Ripples 2

Réalité Tordue  
Ripples - Chapter 2  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: All characters pertaining to either Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They are the property of, respectively, J. K. Rowling, and Joss Whedon, as well as others. No copyright infringement was intended. This is a non profit piece of fiction. Summary: AU A single moment can affect the entire fabric of reality as we know it. Author's Note: Okay, it's been a really long time since I worked on this. However, now that summer is here, I'd like to restart this, and many other, series.  
  
~  
  
Everything is beginning to blur now. You can still see through the clearness of the water, but everything is just a little bit different now. It's not nearly as bad as it could be. However, don't fool yourself, things are going to get very different.  
  
~  
  
There was a little girl sitting on his couch.  
  
Remus Lupin was not ready to deal with this. He was not equipped, nor was he capable, of taking care of a child. Especially, not a child with the red hair of Violet Evans, and his own eyes.  
  
However, there was no getting around it. He had a daughter. He had a daughter whose very own mother had just dumped her with a father she had never met before in her life.  
  
Remus was not dealing well. In fact, he wasn't dealing at all, right now. He had contented himself to sitting across the room from the petite girl, studiously not looking at her. He resolved to continue to do this until the problem resolved itself.  
  
It would have been useless to point out to Remus the flaws in his plan, as he was making a continual effort to ignore them. Let it not be said that Remus Lupin is not a determined man when he puts his mind to it.  
  
Of course, it was pure luck that the eyes of the father and daughter inadvertently met up, not five minutes into Remus' plan. Whether it was good luck or bad luck is a matter of perspective.  
  
As it was, though, the two simply stared into each other's eyes, continuously. Incessantly. Bordering on endlessly. It seemed like an eternity before the stare was finally broken. Even then, it was not the decision of either Remus Lupin or Willow Rosenburg. They had been quite content to continue that way.  
  
Of course, Albus Dumbledore had a habit of driving the most studious student off topic. Well, that and the fact that a comical looking old man stumbling through a fireplace with ash covering bright blue robes would shock anyone.  
  
Needless to say, they were no exception. The reactions to the headmaster's entrance caused the two to lose eye contact. Remus Lupin skittered up, taking on the look of a schoolboy who believes he is on the verge of being chastised. Willow, on the other hand, leaped into the air, emanating a high- pitched squeak of surprise.  
  
"Oh, Remus," began the old man, ignoring the disarray his outfit portrayed, "So glad you're in. I just got some news. They've found out that Violet had a daughter. Oh, hello, dear. Oh, dear." The last part of the statement was addressed at Willow, who was regarding the aged wizard with wide-eyed curiosity. "I suppose this means that you are already aware of my news."  
  
The two family members stared unblinkingly at the old wizard. It would have been unnerving to most people, two sets of hauntingly similar eyes staring at him. Of course, Albus Dumbledore varies quite a bit from what you would expect from most people.  
  
"Professor," Remus began, sparing a nervous look at Willow, "I'm afraid there must have been some kind of mistake. I mean, how can it. This shouldn't. I don't understand." The werewolf finished his bumbled sentence rather lamely.  
  
"Well, Remus, I hardly think I need to explain to you how," Albus came, his smile boyish and his eyes sparkling, "I assume you know quite well the semantics of it all."  
  
"Yes. well." Remus stuttered. "Of course, but. Why? Why didn't she tell me?" When the werewolf looked up, his eyes glowed with a sense of betrayal.  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus, but I can't answer that," came Dumbledore's soothing reply, "Only Violet can answer that."  
  
"She's not Violet anymore," Remus' patience had been shot, especially on such a raw topic as this, "She's Sheila, now. Who abandoned are daughter because, as far as I know, she has magical tendencies."  
  
The look on Dumbledore's face could be described as regretful, "Yes, it's true. I came here myself to deliver this to you. It seems it's not as unsuspected as I thought." With that statement, Dumbledore reached into his pocket and removed a thickly packed envelope.  
  
Instead of handing it to Remus, as many suspected, the old headmaster walked over to where Willow Rosenburg sat on the couch; where she had silently observed the entire conversation between the adults.  
  
"Hello, Willow," Dumbledore had stopped in front of the wide-eyed redhead. "I believe this belongs to you." He pressed the envelope into her hands, before standing up and moving to stand beside Remus.  
  
She looked up, confusion evident in her stature. Looking at Remus for confirmation, without knowing why, she was met with kind urging, as he gestured for her to open the letter.  
  
Willow looked down at the envelope. With surprise she noted the address on the front.  
  
Willow Lupin  
2nd Bedroom  
3 Laetts Road  
Kingston upon Hull  
  
The young girl looked in shock upon the words, spelled out in green ink before her. This couldn't be right, her mind argued. She was not Willow Lupin; she was Willow Rosenburg. However, even as her mind continued to argue, something inside of her (perhaps her heart) had already accepted it as reality. Something about the letter made her believe in it; believe with all her being that it was true.  
  
With a trembling hand, she turned the envelope over. Holding her package closed was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.  
  
With great caution, Willow broke the seal, pulled out the letter and read:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Lupin,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Ignoring the second paper of her letter, Willow Rosenburg let it drop to the floor in shock. She followed that by promptly fainting.  
  
~  
  
A.N.- Should I keep going? Feedback is appreciated. 


	3. Ripples 3

Realité Tordue  
Ripples - Chapter 3  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters or plots developed in either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended. Summary: A single moment can affect the entire reality as we know it. Author's Note: Hey, look; it's finally been updated! Crazy, huh? For a while there, I never thought I'd pull my keyboard up for this story. Hopefully, updates will be more frequent now, but no promises. Note 2: Realité Tordue is French for Twisted Reality. Note 3: Thank god for the Harry Potter Lexicon. This site is a godsend. ~  
  
The stone's already hit the water. It's too late now. The first ripple has started, promising many more to come. There's no way to stop it once it has begun. My best advice is to just ride out the waves. Maybe, it will all turn out all right in the end.  
  
~  
  
Remus looked down at his daughter and a heavy weight drifted into the bottom of his stomach. The young girl had dried tear tracks down her face, and downcast eyes. The sight of it wrenched his heart and made him want to fix everything wrong in her life.  
  
Easier said then done. Because, Willow Rosenburg's life was over. There was no going back to what she used to be, and used to have. Now, he just had to try to make sure that Willow Lupin had the best life possible.  
  
With a sigh Remus took the redhead's hand leading her down the crowded streets of London. In retrospective, she was dealing quite well; for someone who had just had everything they had ever known taken away from them. So, she was coping, but that didn't change the fact that the sadness she was projecting was making his protective instincts go into hyper drive.  
  
It was only seconds before his determination kicked in. She may not be happy right now, but he could change that. Starting today. He was her father, as scary as that thought was, and he was going to make sure she was taken care of. So, that quite explains why the man was taking the 10 year old into a dingy looking pub. Well, at least, it does if you run in the right crowds.  
  
Needless to say, upon entering, Willow took up a dose of healthy curiosity, not to mention a small bit of fear. It was the fear that made her scoot closer to the man whom she had recently had revealed as her father. Her eyes danced around the room, taking in the host of oddly dressed (and sometimes shaped) customers.  
  
Remus turned towards the bartender, who resembled somewhat of a gummy walnut, and gave a nod, "Tom." He told the man politely. Tom gave a small smile towards Remus.  
  
"Long time no see," he said, before looking down at the diminutive Willow, "and who might this be?"  
  
"Tom, this is my daughter, Willow," Remus said, feeling an unfamiliar sense of pride with the first time introducing her as his daughter.  
  
"Ah," the man replied, nodding, "I suppose you're off to get Hogwarts supplies, then. You better get on your way, it's quite busy."  
  
With thanks to the bartender, Remus led Willow out through the back door. When the young girl saw that it simply brought them to a back yard, with a brick wall and a trashcan, she looked up at her father in confusion.  
  
He smiled down at her, eager to introduce her to his world, "Watch this," whispered Remus in a conspiratorial tone. He pulled his wand from his pocket and carefully counted bricks. With Willow's sharp eyes on him, he took his wand to the third up and second across from the aforementioned trashcan. Once again smiling at Willow, he tapped the wall three times with what looked like, to Willow, a simple stick.  
  
The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough for a giant, in Willow's mind. But, even more surprising, was that the archway opened onto a cobbled street, which twisted and turned out of sight.  
  
"Welcome," Remus told her in a clichéd mystic voice, "to Diagon Alley."  
  
Willow's amazement was palpable as she stared in awe at the street in front of her. The father and daughter stepped through the archway, and as Willow quickly looked behind her, she saw it shrink back into a brick wall, right in front of her eyes.  
  
The sun shone brightly around Willow as she looked towards the nearest shop. Stacks of cauldrons lay outside and within it, odd signs depicting their sizes and metals. The surprise on Willow's face was offset by a healthy dose of confusion.  
  
Laughing slightly at her bewilderment, Remus pulled Willow forward, "You'll have plenty of time to look around, pup, but, first, we should probably get some money.  
  
As they walked up the street, Willow swivelled her head in all directions, trying to take in everything at once. Everything was amazing her; the shops, the things outside them, the shoppers themselves. There were shops selling spell books, shops selling owls, shops filled with teetering rows of parchments and quills. Shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Willow had never seen before.  
  
The weird comments she caught, as she passed, did nothing to help her curiosity.  
  
"Can never find any quality beetle eyes these days."  
  
"The broom selection here is horrid, the only way to get good quality these days is to order."  
  
"Can you imagine the humiliation, caught muggle-baiting."  
  
"Excuse me," Willow asked timidly, pulling on Remus' sleeve, they were still debating what she would call him, "What's a muggle?" The question surprised Remus for a second, before he remembered that she didn't know these things, having been raised muggle.  
  
"A muggle is a wizarding term for someone without magic," he tried to explain, "like your other father. Ira." He resorted to the example with distaste, still finding it difficult to accept that someone else had raised his daughter for the first 11 years of her life.  
  
"Oh." She said, seemingly content with his answer. Of course, she was still thinking. However, Remus had discovered rather quickly, that seemed to be the girls natural state. It couldn't have reminded him more of himself at that age.  
  
Remus leaned over and gently prodded the young girl with his elbow, before saying, in all seriousness, "Gringotts."  
  
Willow looked up and was struck with yet another amazing site. It was a large snowy-white building that towered over the smaller shops around it. It had giant burnished bronze doors. But, standing beside those doors, was a creature that made Willow jump and emit a low-pitched squeak.  
  
As Remus hurried her past what he identified as a goblin, the creature bowed low for them. The second pair of doors they passed were silver, this time, and engraved with some sort of poem.  
  
Enter stranger but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.  
  
"A vague disclaimer's nobody's friend," Remus muttered as he pushed open the doors.  
  
Remus walked to the long counter that covered most of one wall. He presented a small gold key to another goblin, before the two of them were shipped off with one more of the new creatures.  
  
They were led through a door, which brought them into a hallway, which, to Willow's surprise, was narrow and stone, lit by torches. Getting into a nearby cart, she didn't know what to expect. One adrenaline-rushing ride later, she was quite certain she hadn't wanted to know what to expect.  
  
As the young girl attempted to hold her breakfast, Remus entered his personal vault. The savings within were scarce, but they would do. He would have to find a steady job if he wished to support a child. One of the many adjustments he would have to make for parenthood.  
  
Once again, they entered the small cart. This time, Willow squeezed her eyes shut and held tightly to Remus' hand, willing it to be over as quickly as possible. Sure enough, the two exited Gringotts several minutes later, Willow slightly greener than she had been upon entry.  
  
Remus looked at her in worry, "Are you okay, pet?" his voice was soothing. Willow nodded before sending the man a wobbly smile. After closing her eyes for a second longer, she once again diverted her attention to the street around her.  
  
Willow and Remus spent the next several hours working down Willow's school supply list. It would have taken much less time, but Remus allowed Willow to look around and explore in the stores. They picked up a standard pewter cauldron (size 2), a set of scales, for potions, and a small collapsible telescope.  
  
In the foul smelling apothecary Willow wandered around, examining various ingredients, while Remus himself bought a set of standard potions ingredients. Next, they moved to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. Willow seemed to enjoy this immensely, meandering around and taking in some of the odd title and contents.  
  
They left that store carrying considerably more packages. The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection, among her new school books.  
  
Following this was the rather boring trip to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where a squat smiling witch fit Willow for her school uniform. The robes themselves were long over-coat like things, which would go over her normal clothes during the school hours. She left with three of the thick black sheaths for daily wear, as well as a pointed black hat that reminded her of Halloween. Not to mention thick gloves made of what she was told was dragon hide, and a cloak.  
  
"Hmmm.." Remus said, looking at her list, "Not much left. A wand. oh, yes! You do want an animal, don't you?" He looked down at the young girl and saw the slightly hopeful look in her eyes. "Come on, then."  
  
The two of them entered the Magical Menagerie, and Willow was stunned by the amazing variety of different pets. Looking down once again, Remus cut in, "Now, it says you can either bring an owl, a cat, or a toad."  
  
At the word toad, a terrified look entered Willow's eyes and an 'eep' escaped her lips. "Guess that's a no on the toad, then," Remus said hurriedly. "So, will it be a cat or an owl. The school has owls, of course, but it's completely up to you."  
  
Calmed down a bit after her toad scare, Willow began moseying around the store, looking in various cages throughout. She was talking to a small eagle owl, heavily considering buying it, when a small bundle of fur hit her shoulder and ran around, straight into her arms.  
  
She caught the small kitten, holding it tightly as she looked down. It's tawny fur was a mix of browns and reds, and patchy in its length. It was only a second later that a store attendant came up to her. "I'm sorry, miss. That one's always giving us trouble. She just won't go into her cage."  
  
Remus walked up just as she finished speaking. Willow moved her head back and looked into his eyes, a sparkle in the green orbs. With a sigh, he turned towards the worker.  
  
Five minutes later, the Lupins left the store, their newest member purring contentedly on Willow's shoulder. The two headed straight for the last stop, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. They quietly entered the shop.  
  
It was silent and musty, the walls covered in many small boxes. The two of them looked around, trying to locate the storeowner to try and get Willow's wand. A voice behind them revealed itself, "Good afternoon."  
  
Willow and Remus jumped, the cat once again twirling around the girl's shoulders and into her arms. They twirled around to face the man who had spoken, hearts hammering. Remus let out a sigh, "Mr. Ollivander."  
  
"Ah, Remus Lupin," the voice was soft and raised the hairs on the back of Willow's neck, "Yew, 11 1/3", werewolf hair. Quite appropriate."  
  
Remus shifted uncomfortably before finding his voice, "Yes, well, I'm looking for a wand for my daughter, Willow."  
  
The look Ollivander sent towards the small redheaded child was curious. "Yes, I've heard about her. Quite interesting. Let's see what we can do."  
  
After asking for her wand hand, he then took out a tape measure and began making calculations. He measured from her shoulder to finger; wrist to elbow, knee to armpit, and the list went on and on. "Now, no two Ollivander wands are the same. Each has a unique core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Lupin."  
  
As Mr. Ollivander continued to talk, Willow realized that he was no longer holding the tape measure, but it was still moving. As he flitted around with boxes, it measured between her nostrils and the space between her eyes.  
  
"That will do." The tape measure crumpled to the floor at Willow's feet. "Right then, let's try this one. Ash and a unicorn tail hair. 10", bendy. Just give it a wave."  
  
Willow, feeling foolish, took the wand and swished it through the air. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost immediately.  
  
"Phoenix feather and oak, quite rigid. Go ahead and try-" As Willow went to try it was immediately taken from her. "No, that's not right. Hmmm. maybe something a little different."  
  
The man immediately went off scurrying about the store. He was looking in boxes muttering to himself. Willow was nervous, but took comfort in petting her new cat. Soon enough, Mr. Ollivander returned with another wand box.  
  
"This one is quite unique. Willow, 10 ¼", with a single drop of vampire's blood as its core. The one with the angelic face." Willow took the wand from the man, feeling unease at his murmuring. Feeling warmth spread throughout her entire body, Willow brought the wand around her body, arching downwards as she went.  
  
A flurry of small butterflies erupted from the end, dancing around the delighted girl. The cat at her feet leapt up, attempting to grab them with her paws. The beautiful site faded into sparkles.  
  
Remus let a large smile cover his face, enjoying the experience of finding his daughters wand. Mr. Ollivander was once again looking at her in curiosity, continuing to whisper of vampires and souls.  
  
Remus quickly paid for the wand and ushered Willow back out on to the street. With another smile, Remus led his daughter towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.  
  
"So, have you decided on a name for your cat?  
  
"I think I'll call her Liberty."  
  
~  
  
Okay, well, it's pretty long. But, I wanted to do all of Diagon Alley in one chapter, so what can you expect. Just a note, but Willow naming her cat Liberty is kind of an honorable mention to Captain Boulanger's wonderful Lady Liberty series at TTH. If you haven't read it, you should. It's definitely worth the read.  
  
~ Kamikazee 


	4. Ripples 4

Realité Tordue  
Ripples - Chapter 4  
  
By: Kamikazee E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters or plots developed in either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended. Summary: A single moment can affect the entire reality as we know it. Author's Note: This chapter is the chapter that really starts explaining what's going on. Of course, to do that in an interesting manner, I will be using flashbacks. They will not be linear. Hope it doesn't confuse you too much. Rating: PG Note 2: Realité Tordue is French for Twisted Reality. Note 3: Thank god for the Harry Potter Lexicon. This site is a godsend. Note 4: The werewolf flashback was also used in Acquainted with the Night.  
  
~  
  
Everyone person can make the biggest difference in the world, no matter who they are. Their actions create reactions that couldn't even have been dreamed of. Every little thing you do affects everything on this planet.  
  
~  
  
The early dawn light filtered through the window, spreading a sparkling light through the small kitchen. The simple surroundings appeared glamorous in that captivating shine of morning glow.  
  
Remus Lupin was enjoying the peace it brought at the plain wooden table in front of him. Nursing a cup of tea, he thought of the events that had brought him to this point in life. There were so many things that he had done wrong.  
  
It was hard not to wonder what his life would have been like if things hadn't gone so terribly wrong. Would he and Violet be happy together raising Willow? Would her uncles Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail spoil her rotten? Would she play with her cousin?  
  
Shaking his head, the former Marauder tried to stop that train of thought. It was no use travelling down that road. Those things wouldn't happen. All he had was now, and he should be grateful that he had Willow in his life at all.  
  
It was then that the girl herself walked into the room, still clad in Scooby pyjamas and yawning. The young redhead made her way to the table before sitting down and staring at Remus.  
  
Moony looked down at his daughter with a smile on his face. The girl met his gaze with wide green eyes that portrayed the innocence of a 10 year old, as well as shocking intelligence. It was an odd combination.  
  
"Yes, Willow?" Remus finally asked softly, as the girl continued to look at him. He was going through a continuous trial and error phase concerning parenting.  
  
The youngest Lupin blinked for a second before shyly answering. "May I have some breakfast, please?" Remus smiled at the quiet voice, she was so timid, it reminded him of himself at that age.  
  
"Of course, what would you like?" He answered, standing up and heading towards the cupboards. Willow simply shrugged and replied that anything would do. Remus decided to settle on something simple, as he pulled the bread out. He sliced off several pieces, enough for both of them, before pulling out his wand.  
  
Bringing them over to the oven, he alighted it with a spell, before laying the bread on a pan, and leaving them to toast. He looked over at Willow and saw her head tilt in confusion before she spoke.  
  
"Don't you have a toaster?" the words were sweet and the tone in them was slightly bewildered. She regarded the oven and pan with bewilderment.  
  
It took Remus a second to comprehend, but soon enough, a light went on in his head. "I guess I've gotten into the habit of just using magic to do it." He told her truthfully, "I don't use ecle. electricity much."  
  
Willow's face took on a pensive look and he could practically see her store the information away. He had seen her do it before, with everything new she leaned. She put it into her memory in case she would need it later.  
  
The rest of breakfast was spent in relative silence as the father and daughter enjoyed honey on toast together. As they neared the end, Remus could tell the Willow was once again looking at him with a question on her mind.  
  
The young girl shuffled in her seat, nervously looking down at her hands. Remus looked at her with gentle eyes, wordlessly encouraging her. He wanted her to be able to ask him anything.  
  
"Well. It's just." Willow was having some trouble wording her question; "I was just wondering why I didn't know you 'till now."  
  
Remus felt his eyes widen and his pulse quicken. He knew she would ask that question eventually. He just hadn't expected it this soon. He supposed it was better that he told her before Hogwarts, though. With a sigh, he prepared for the long explanation to follow.  
  
"This is a long story," he began, avoiding looking at his daughter, "Perhaps we should go somewhere more comfortable."  
  
The two of them settled on the couch. Remus took a deep breath, no more stalling. He opened his mouth and started to speak.  
  
"To start off, I'm going to tell you something about myself," this would be the hardest part, "You see, I'm not completely normal, even by wizarding standards. When I was very young, I was bitten." He stopped, hoping that that would be enough, but knowing it wouldn't be.  
  
"By a dog?" Willow asked, looking at him with a small-confused frown on her pretty face.  
  
"Not quite," Remus replied, a humourless smile on his face.  
  
~  
  
The night was eerily calm and quiet. The large full moon cast its unearthly glow upon the small muggle playground. The teeter-totter lay unmoving, with no children to rock it back and forth. A stray, falling leaf fell lightly down the empty, old fashioned, freestanding slide. The bright colours of the climbing structure were dimmed in the gloom of the night. A wisp of wind moved through the park. It caused one of the swings to sway and let out a very audible creak, disturbing the oppressive silence. There was a young boy sitting in the mentioned swings neighbour. He jumped at the suddenness of the seemingly loud noise.  
  
He was nine, perhaps ten, years old. His light brown hair fell haphazardly across warm hazel eyes. Young Remus Lupin was dressed in jeans and an oversized white tee shirt. His eyes roamed about the playground nervously as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.  
  
"C'mon Dad, where are you?" the boy was whispering apprehensively to his absent father. Remus' gaze could not penetrate the shadows caused by the towering pine trees surrounding the park and a sense of foreboding was heavy in the air.  
  
A gust of wind swept through the playground. Leaves scattered, and the teeter-totter crashed as the balance shifted to the opposite side. The empty swing swirled without direction on the current, its chains creaking with rust and age. Remus shifted uncomfortably as the wind played with his hair, throwing it casually about his face.  
  
Remus stopped trying to tame his wildly flying hair as a low, rumbling growl emanated from behind him. The boy whirled around, only to find himself face to face with a giant wolf. Its panting breath was blown into Remus' face. It smelt like death and decay and a mere whiff of the nauseous gas make Remus sick to the very pit of his stomach. The wolf's shaggy grey man was unkempt, tangled with leaves and twigs, and matted together in disgusting lumps.  
  
In a flash, the wild canine erupted with fury and was upon young Remus, easily holding the panicked child down. Its razor-sharp claws scratched the boy's legs and arms as he squirmed helplessly and hopelessly beneath this larger and stronger foe. The absurdly large canines of the wolf descended upon a hysteric Remus.  
  
The young boys terrified and pain filled screams filled the night and strangers shivered safely in their tightly locked homes. None dared to risk their lives for heroism.  
  
~  
  
Remus didn't dare looked up as he finished the first part of his story. He didn't think he'd be able to stand it if she looked at him with disgust. He took a deep breath and awaited the insults. Which, of course, was why he was so surprised at what happened next.  
  
He felt a pair of small arms wrap around him and he almost leaped up. It only took a second to realize what was happening. It had been a long time since Remus Lupin had been hugged, but he did know what one felt like.  
  
After a second, he returned the calming gesture, holding his daughter close. It was several minutes later that he finally released her, a smile on his face making him seem much younger.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered, running a hand through her red locks. She simply smiled at him before asking if he could keep going. With a quick though, Remus started back up again.  
  
"I married Violet. Sheila. your mother, right out of school," he told the small girl. Three years later, you were born. It would have been perfect, if it weren't for one man."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Remus continued. "His name is. Lord. Voldemort," He said the name as quickly as he could, not liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "He was a wizard, but he wasn't a good one. He was one of the worst. He believed highly in blood lines, and didn't like non-magical people at all."  
  
He looked down at Willow, checking to see if she understood. The look on her face was one of childhood innocence. "I don't know why someone would be that way." Her quiet reply made him smile at her view towards the world. He hoped she would stay that way.  
  
"Neither do I, Willow." He told her, rubbing a hand over his face. He then continued his tale, "Anyway, this was a very bad man. Then, this man did something that really hurt your mother: he went after her sister and her family. Lily Potter was your aunt She was married to one of my best friends, James."  
  
Willow looked even more interested at the thought of family, and Remus had to wonder. What had her childhood been like, if she was this starved for family? He made himself a promise to make sure she was never lacking in that department.  
  
"They had a son named Harry, your cousin. He's a year older than you. Now, Vol. Voldemort, everyone calls him You-Know-Who, he wanted your cousin dead. He tracked down your aunt and ended up killing her and your uncle."  
  
Remus had to stop himself at the familiar sense of loss. He felt his hand grabbed by a smaller one, and looked to see that Willow had tears in her eyes as well. He took a handful of strength from his well of it and remembered.  
  
~  
  
As the couple apparated to the scene, it was easy to spot the dried tear tracks on their faces. The woman was clinging to the taller man, though they both looked equally broken. Walking closer they saw a familiar face.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was staring at the quaint house quietly. It was difficult to believe that it could look so innocent so soon after the horrendous event that had destroyed it's occupants.  
  
He turned and regarded the two people who stood, grief-ridden beside him. The war had been tough on all of them, but this had to be the worst they had experienced. He could sense the turmoil inside of them.  
  
His voice was quiet as he finally spoke, "Violet, Remus," he began, "I'm so sorry." He ended it like that, figuring that the simplest approach would be the best.  
  
Violet Lupin broke down in a sob, and clung to her husband's ragged robes. The tears began once again streaming down her face. Remus Lupin looked at him with desperation in his eyes.  
  
"What about Harry?" he asked, his voice urgent, "Is Harry okay?" Remus Lupin concern for his nephew was overwhelming. He looked around, as though, in some way, he expected to find the baby just sitting around.  
  
"I've sent him to live with Petunia and her husband," Dumbledore answered gravely, "It is what's best for him."  
  
This got another reaction from Violet, as she looked up in anger. "How could you do that? You know how she'll treat him! How could you do this?!" Her anger was palpable as she stared down the old man.  
  
Remus Lupin tried to calm his wife down. Even as he whispered the soothing words, he knew nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
~  
  
"Your mother was quite upset," Remus conceded, "I guess that's when our problems really started." Remus tried to swallow the lump in his throat, as Willow sorted through the information.  
  
"But, how did Harry survive?" her question was quiet, and inquisitive. Remus realized that he had skipped over an important part in his explanation, and quickly backtracked.  
  
"No one knows how Harry survived," he explained quietly, "But, somehow, he did, and You-Know-Who was incapacitated." He didn't know exactly what word to use for his condition.  
  
"Incapacitated?" That was just the question he didn't want to hear, not knowing exactly how to explain it.  
  
"He wasn't killed, though he should have been," Remus tried to make sense of something he didn't completely understand, "But he almost died, there's barely anything left of him. But, he's still trying to come back."  
  
Willow nodded. Happy for now with the explanation he had given her. Seeing the look on her face, however, told him that she would not be happy with that forever.  
  
"Now," he finally continued, after a minute of silence, "It all really fell apart at the funeral."  
  
~  
  
The mood in the room was an odd blend of despair and happiness. Times were confusing, and those in presence were confused about what emotions to feel, given the odd circumstances.  
  
Violet Lupin was kneeling in front of the coffins. She appeared to be muttering, perhaps some kind of prayer. The wake was quite a muggle idea, but the young woman had insisted on it. As she sat there, she came to a very difficult decision.  
  
Slowly standing, she spared one last glance for her departed sister. She then worked her way towards where her husband stood, engaged in the kind of polite conversation that filled the room.  
  
Tapping him on the shoulder, Violet quickly got Remus' attention as he turned his hazel eyes to meet her green ones.  
  
"I'm leaving." The words came out colder then she had meant them to, but she did mean them. Remus sent her a confused look. "I'm taking Willow, and I'm leaving, Remus." She told him, practically spitting with the level of uncontrolled emotions.  
  
Remus opened her mouth to protest, but she quickly cut him off, "I've had enough of magic. It killed Lily. I won't have my daughter growing up with it."  
  
Without giving Remus a chance to get a word in edge wise, Violet Lupin stalked from the room. She wouldn't change her mind.  
  
Within an hour, she had Willow and was on her way. She would start over, and she would have a normal life.  
  
~  
  
Remus ended the story, feeling a sense of relief that he had gotten it over with. It was a hard tale to tell, but he understood that Willow had to know. He looked down at her, checking on how she was taking the news.  
  
The sight he was greeted with was heartbreaking. The young girl had tears in her eyes and a crushed expression on her face. Remus felt a heavy pressure on his heart as he took in her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice as he took his daughter into his arms. She looked up at him with watery eyes before sniffling a response.  
  
"You must hate me," she whispered, her voice thick with un-shed tears, "I must remind you of all that bad stuff, and you must hate me."  
  
"Listen, I'm going to tell you something." Remus started, trying to soothe his little girl.  
  
~  
  
As Remus Lupin walked into the small room at St. Mungo's, his eyes were immediately drawn to the bed where his wife lay. The site of her would have been enough to catch his attention on a normal day, but today was not a normal day.  
  
Looking down at the small pink form laying in Violet's eyes, he revelled in his first sight of his daughter. Walking over, he looked at the mother with a question in his eyes.  
  
Holding out the small child, Violet offered her to her father. Remus picked the miniscule form up in his arms, and gazed into the eyes of his child.  
  
Looking at that little girl, Remus fell in love. 


End file.
